


Marie – A long Way from Paradise

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Um 1949 flieht Matthew Caine mit seinem kleinen Sohn vor den roten Garden aus China in die USA. Auf dem Weg nach St. Louis, der Stadt in der er aufgewachsen ist, begegnet er in Boston einer Frau namens Marie Bradshaw. Für eine kurze Zeit gehen die beiden eine Beziehung ein.





	1. Ankunft in Boston

Titel: Marie – a long way from paradise 1  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Kung Fu TLC  
Charaktere: Matthew Caine, Kwai Chang Caine, div.  
Thema: # 009. Monate  
Word Count:   
Rating: A/R, PG  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len für’s betalesen.

Summe: Um 1949 flieht Matthew Caine mit seinem kleinen Sohn vor den roten Garden aus China in die USA. Auf dem Weg nach St. Louis, der Stadt in der er aufgewachsen ist, begegnet er in Boston einer Frau namens Marie Bradshaw. Für eine kurze Zeit gehen die beiden eine Beziehung ein. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Lyrics aus „I believe“ von Joana Zimmer.

 

1\. Ankunft in Boston

*********************************************************  
Now everybody,   
has a right to be living their lives   
but we're a long long way, a long way from paradise.   
If there was freedom tell me why everybody wants to fight...

'cause we're a long long way, a long way from paradise.   
*********************************************************

 

„Was werden Sie jetzt tun, Caine? Wohin werden Sie gehen?“, fragte Doktor Simons leise, um den Jungen nicht zu wecken. Der Arzt lehnte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in der offenen Tür und sah zu, wie Matthew Caine die letzten seiner wenigen Besitztümer verstaute. Die knappen, zielgerichteten Bewegungen ließen darauf schließen, dass dieser Mann schon häufiger gezwungen gewesen war, in großer Eile seine Sachen zu packen und zu fliehen. Simons konnte nicht behaupten, dass er viel davon wusste, was in diesem großen und geheimnisvollen Land namens China vor sich ging, nur das wenige, das Matthew Caine erzählt hatte und das, was in den Zeitungen stand. Doch es schien ihm ein Land zu sein, in dem große Unruhe und wenig Sicherheit herrschte. 

Während er auf eine Antwort wartete – die er vielleicht nie bekommen würde – glitt sein Blick zu dem Kind auf der schmalen Koje. Das Kwai Chang bei dem Lärm, der selbst hier tief im Bauch des Schiffes wiederhallte, schlafen konnte, zeigte wie erschöpft und geschwächt Matthews Sohn nach der langen Flucht war. 

Matthew schloss den letzten Riemen an dem größeren Bündel mit seinen Habseligkeiten. Dann erst wandte er sich Doktor Simons zu. „Wir werden nach Saint Louis gehen. Ein Teil der Familie meiner Mutter lebt dort.“ Ein müdes Lächeln zeigte sich in den ernsten Zügen des Mannes. „Natürlich weiß ich nicht, ob wir willkommen sein werden. Es sind mehr als zwanzig Jahre vergangen, seit mein Vater mich nach China brachte, damit ich meine Ausbildung vollenden konnte.“ Er kniete sich neben der Koje nieder und streckte die Hand aus, um seinen Sohn zu wecken. 

Doktor Simons trat näher und hielt ihm verlegen ein paar Geldscheine hin, die er aus der Jackentasche gekramt hatte. „Ich möchte Ihnen das hier geben, Caine.“

Matthew sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann kein Geld annehmen, Doktor Simons.“

„Ach, Unsinn“, brummte der Arzt. „Sie haben mir auf der Überfahrt von Ceylon ne’ Menge über die chinesische Medizin beigebracht. Und einem sturen, alten Hund wie mir neue Tricks beizubringen ist eine Leistung, die belohnt werden muss.“

Der Shaolin lächelte. „Die Pflege, die Sie meinem Sohn angedeihen ließen, ist Belohnung genug, Doktor Simons.“ 

Kwai Chang hatte während der ganzen Überfahrt an starker Seekrankheit gelitten. Während Matthew arbeitete, um ihre Passage zu bezahlen, hatte sich der amerikanische Arzt, der sich nach langen Jahren in Indien auf dem Heimweg befand, des Kindes angenommen. Er hatte auch – vermutlich durch Bestechung – Medikamente gegen Seekrankheit aus der Schiffsapotheke besorgt. Matthew hätte es vorgezogen, seinen Sohn mit Kräutern zu behandeln, anstelle von Tabletten, die den Zustand des Jungen nur wenig besserten. Doch auf dem Schiff konnte er seine erschöpften Vorräte nicht erneuern. Während der vergangenen drei Monate hatte er seinen Erstgeborenen mehr als einmal fast verloren: hohes Fieber und die Unfähigkeit, auch nur wenig Nahrung bei sich zu behalten hatten das Kind einige Male an den Rand des Todes gebracht. Oft schlief er nur dann für wenige Stunden friedvoll, wenn er sich zu ihm legte und ihn in die Arme nahm. Nur Matthews ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten hatten Kwai Chang am Leben erhalten. 

Doktor Simons rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Ich möchte, dass Sie das Geld annehmen, Matthew Caine. Damit können Sie zumindest einen Teil des Wegs nach St. Louis mit der Eisenbahn zurücklegen“, beharrte er. „Denken Sie an Ihren Sohn. Kwai Chang ist viel zu geschwächt, um die Strapazen einer Reise sonst durchzustehen.“ Als der Shaolin weiterhin keine Anstalten machte, das Geld anzunehmen, beugte Simons sich zu ihm hinunter und steckte die Geldscheine kurzerhand in Matthews abgetragene, braune Tasche. „Ich habe meinen Freund hier in Boston telegraphiert, dass er jemand schickt, der Sie abholt. Sie können unbesorgt einige Zeit bei ihm verbringen, bis es Ihrem Jungen besser geht.“ Simons lächelte. „Er war übrigens als junger Arzt einige Jahre in China tätig, in einem Missionskrankenhaus. Ich denke, Sie werden sich gut mit ihm verstehen.“ 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen für Ihre Güte danken soll.“ Er verbeugte sich.

Das starke Licht der Glühbirne im Korridor hinter ihm spiegelte sich in Matthews runden Brillengläsern und machte es dem Arzt unmöglich, den Ausdruck in den Augen dahinter zu lesen. Er wandte den Blick ab. „Ich hatte einmal eine Frau und zwei Kinder. Meine Tochter war vier, mein Sohn kaum zwei Jahre alt, als sie und ihre Mutter bei einer Grippeepidemie starben. Ich habe sie in Kalkutta auf dem Ausländerfriedhof begraben. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie...“ Er brach ab, räusperte sich und streckte Matthew die Hand hin. „Leben Sie wohl, Matthew Caine – und geben Sie gut auf Ihren Sohn acht.“ Nach einem kurzen Händedruck verließ er hastig die kleine Kabine. 

Matthew sah ihm einen Moment nach, wandte sich dann seinem Sohn zu. Er berührte sanft seine Stirn und fand Kwai Chang zu seiner Erleichterung fieberfrei. Seine Hand strich über die im abgezehrten Gesicht stark hervortretenden Wangenknochen, neben dem dunklen Haar das einzige, was sein Sohn von Su Lin geerbt hatte, der Mutter, die Kwai Chang kaum kennen lernen durfte. Er schloss die Erinnerung an seine getötete Frau tief in sich ein, genauso wie der quälende Gedanke an das Schicksal des Kindes, das sie unter dem Herzen getragen hatte, als die Sing Wah sie entführten. 

Augen, dunkel vor Erschöpfung, öffneten sich. „Vater?“

„Ja, mein Sohn. Wir sind in Amerika.“ 

„Amerika...“, wiederholte der Zehnjährige zögernd, als hinterließe das Wort einen fremden Geschmack in seinem Mund. 

„Wir müssen das Schiff verlassen. Steh’ auf, mein Sohn.“ Matthew half dem Jungen auf, doch er sah, dass sich Kwai Chang kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er hieß ihn sich auf den Pritschenrand setzen und schlang sich hastig die Riemen der beiden Bündel mit ihren Habseligkeiten über die Schultern. Dann nahm er seinen Sohn auf die Arme. Er war viel zu klein und zu dünn für sein Alter, die dürren Ärmchen, die sich um Matthews Hals schlangen, zeigten nur zu deutlich, wie sehr Kwai Chang unter der mehr als sechsmonatigen Flucht seit der Zerstörung des Tempels gelitten hatte. Seinen kleinen Sohn fest an sich gedrückt, eilte Matthew durch die Korridore des Schiffes.

* * *

Pater Bernard stammte aus Frankreich. Der weißhaarige, gebeugt gehende Mann war viele Jahre in China als Missionar tätig gewesen. Er hatte gute, schlimme und entsetzliche Zeiten dort überstanden. Doch jetzt fühlte er sich zu alt, um diesen neuen Konflikt mit zu tragen und kehrte zurück in das Stammhaus seines Ordens in der Bretagne, um dort sein Leben in Frieden ausklingen zu lassen. Er hatte Matthew Caine und dessen Sohn zu der Möglichkeit der Überfahrt nach Boston verholfen, indem er dem Captain so lange ins Gewissen redete, bis der sich dem Willen des Gottesmannes beugte und die beiden an Bord nahm. 

Matthew war sich durchaus der besonderen Fügung bewusst – denn vor fast einem halben Jahrhundert hatte ein katholischer Priester seinen Vater vor den Schergen des Kaisers gerettet und ihm die Flucht aus China ermöglicht. 

Jetzt hellte sich das Gesicht des alten Missionars auf, als er Vater und Sohn erblickte. „Ich hatte bereits befürchtet, Sie würden sich nicht von mir verabschieden, Caine.“

Matthew atmete tief die kalte, klare Nachtluft ein, bevor er antwortete. „Ich wäre niemals gegangen, ohne Ihnen zu danken, Pater. Sie haben sehr viel für meinen Sohn und mich getan.“ 

Es war sehr viel kälter in Boston, als er es von einem Tag Anfang Oktober erwartet hätte. Rasch ließ Matthew die Riemen der beiden Bündel über seine Schulter rutschen, setzte seinen Sohn auf dem größeren der Bündel ab und zog seine Jacke aus, um das frierende Kind darin einzuwickeln. Dann nahm er seine Last wieder auf und Kwai Chang in den Arm. 

Der Pater winkte ab, als Matthew sich bedanken wollte und kratzte sich nachdenklich den Bart. „Ich fürchte, Sie werden Schwierigkeiten mit der Kontrolle haben, sobald Sie das Schiff verlassen. Seit so viele Menschen aus China flüchten, werden Rückkehrer ohne gültige Papiere abgewiesen.“

Matthew schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe einen amerikanischen Pass, ich bin in Amerika geboren.“

„Und was ist mit Ihrem Sohn? Er ist doch in China geboren, nicht wahr? Haben Sie Papiere für ihn?“

Der Shaolin nickte. „Einen vorläufigen Pass, der von den amerikanischen Behörden in Hongkong ausgestellt wurde und seine Geburtsurkunde.“

„Das ist gut. Das ist sehr gut.“ Der Missionar lächelte. „Ansonsten hätten Sie ihn mir anvertrauen müssen, ich hätte ihn dann als Waisenkind eingeschmuggelt.“

Matthew blickte den Priester erstaunt an – unsicher, ob der alte Mann scherzte oder seine Worte ernst gemeint waren. Bei seiner vorherigen Reise in die USA hatte es keine besonderen Schwierigkeiten gegeben und er hatte nicht bedacht, dass man seinen Sohn die Einreise verweigern könnte. Er drückte Kwai Chang unwillkürlich enger an sich. 

Das entging dem Missionar nicht. Er legte Matthew die Hand auf die Schulter. „Kommen Sie und verzeihen Sie einem alten Mann seine unüberlegten Worte.“ Mit der anderen Hand zeichnete er ein Kreuzzeichen auf die Stirn des Kindes, das alles wortlos und mit halbgeschlossenen Augen verfolgt hatte. 

Matthew sah es mit Verwunderung, ließ es aber geschehen. 

Pater Bernard nahm seine beiden Koffer und schickte sich an, das Schiff zu verlassen. Matthew blickte ihm nach, strich seinem Sohn noch einmal über die Wange und folgte dem Missionar.

* * *

Die Frau eines heimkehrenden, amerikanischen Kaufmanns namens Lewis winkte ihm zu, als sie die Formalitäten endlich hinter sich gebracht hatten. Matthew hatte Mrs. Lewis Rheuma während der Überfahrt behandelt. Mit der Hilfe und Vermittlung von Pater Bernard war alles einfacher abgelaufen, als befürchtet. Dann stieg sie in einen bereitstehenden Wagen. Das Ehepaar waren die letzten Passagiere des Schiffes gewesen, die an ihnen vorbeigingen. 

Im seltsam fahlen Licht der Laternen eilten Menschen im Hafen hin- und her. Gepäckstücke wurden herangebracht oder weggefahren, Schiffe mit Waren be- oder entladen. Niemand schenkte dem Mann in den abgetragenen Kleidern, der ein schlafendes Kind auf dem Arm trug, einen zweiten Blick. Niemand hatte Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, was er um diese Zeit dort zu suchen hatte.

„Hey, bist du Caine?“

Matthew drehte sich langsam in die Richtung um, aus welcher der Ruf gekommen war. „Ich bin Matthew Caine.“

Ein kleiner, alter Mann mit runzligem Gesicht und schmutziger Kleidung kam auf sie zu. „Klingt nicht wie der Name von einem Chinamann. Und du siehst nicht so richtig aus wie ein Chinamann,“ meinte er misstrauisch. „Der Boss... also der Doc, der wo mein Boss ist... hat gesagt, ich soll nach einem Schlitzauge fragen.“

„Meine Mutter... war... Amerikanerin.“ Matthew beobachtete emotionslos, wie sich das Gesicht des alten Mannes in Abscheu verzerrte. Wie oft hatte er diese Reaktion in seiner Kindheit und Jugend erlebt. Vor allem nach der Rückkehr seines Vaters und ihrer Übersiedelung nach Saint Louis, wo es - anders als an der Westküste - nicht viele Asiaten gab. Als Kind hatte er manchmal stundenlang in den Spiegel seiner Mutter oder auf seine Reflektion im Fluss gestarrt und sich gefragt, welche Hässlichkeit in seinem Gesicht die Menschen dazu brachte, ihn mit Abscheu anzustarren oder seiner Mutter Beleidigungen hinterher zu rufen. Eine Reaktion der Menschen, die ihm sein Vater nie zufriedenstellend erklären konnte und von der er sich fragte, ob er sie seinem eigenen Sohn jemals würde erklären können. In China geboren und in der Sicherheit der Bruderschaft der Shaolin aufgewachsen, war Kwai Chang bisher noch nicht mit offenem Rassismus konfrontiert worden. 

Der alte Mann schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke und zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch. „Von einem Balg war nicht die Rede“, murrte er und wandte sich dann ab. „Mitkommen!“

Der Aufenthalt in der kalten Nachtluft war Gift für Kwai Chang und das war der einzige Grund, warum Matthew ihm folgte.

* * *

In der Halle, in der man ihn warten hieß, war es warm. Ein großer, offener Kamin war offenbar frisch angeheizt worden und füllte den – in den Augen des Shaolin – überwältigend luxuriös eingerichteten Raum mit Wärme. Sich selbst überlassen, legte Matthew sein Gepäck ab und setzte sich dicht beim Feuer auf den Boden. Als er Kwai Chang aus der Jacke wickelte und begann, die kalten Füße seines Sohnes zu reiben – man hatte seine Schuhe auf der Flucht gestohlen – wachte das Kind aus seinem benommenen Schlummer auf. 

„Vater? Wo sind wir?“, fragte der Junge auf chinesisch.

„Du musst jetzt Englisch sprechen, Kwai Chang“, tadelte der Vater sanft. 

Genau wie sein Vater ihn, hatte auch Matthew seinen Sohn zweisprachig erzogen. Anders als er jedoch, hatte Kwai Chang auf ihrer Wanderschaft von einem Dorf zum nächsten und von einem Tempel zum anderen, eine außergewöhnliche Begabung beim Erlernen neuer Sprachen gezeigt und verschiedene, zum Teil sehr alte, Dialekte zumindest in Bruchstücken verstehen gelernt. Sie waren nirgendwo lange genug geblieben. Gerüchte hatten Matthew auf der Suche nach dem Aufenthaltsort seiner Frau und seines zweiten Kindes von einer Provinz in die nächste geführt. Doch seine Suche resultierte nur in der Gewissheit, dass Su Lin getötet und das Kind – sein Sohn – von Sing Wah-Anhängern verschleppt worden war. Falls es sich noch am Leben befand. 

„Ja, Vater.“ Langsam kam in die Augen des Jungen das gewohnte Leben zurück. „Sind wir jetzt in Amerika?“

„Ja, mein Sohn.“

„Und sind wir jetzt in Sicherheit?“ 

Matthew beugte sich vor und streichelte eine blasse Wange, in die langsam ein normaler Farbton zurückkehrte. „Ich denke, für den Moment sind wir sicher. Dieses Haus gehört einem Freund von Doktor Simons.“ Er spürte die Präsenz eines Dritten im Raum und stand auf. Kwai Chang hielt sich an ihm fest und er legte rasch einen Arm um die dünnen Schultern des Jungen.

„Mr. Caine?“ Ein untersetzter, dunkelhaariger Mann, etwas jünger als Matthew, kam eine breite Treppe herunter. Er lächelte freundlich und verbeugte sich, bevor er dem Shaolin die Hand entgegenstreckte. 

„Ich bin Matthew Caine.“ 

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie hier sind. Mein Name ist William Linc. Mein alter Freund Simons hat mir Ihren Besuch angekündigt.“ 

Matthew verbeugte sich. „Es ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, dass Sie uns gestatten, uns hier von der Überfahrt auszuruhen. Wir werden nicht lange bleiben.“

Dr. Linc schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber sprechen wir morgen“, meinte er. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht und ich denke, dieser junge Mann hier gehört dringend ins Bett.“ 

Er ging vor Kwai Chang in die Hocke und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Das Kind wich erschrocken zurück, doch der beruhigende Druck des Arms des Vaters um seine Schultern hieß ihn stillhalten. Der Arzt legte die Hand leicht unter das Kinn des Jungen und drehte seinen Kopf erst in eine, dann in die andere Richtung. 

„Hat Ihnen Simons mein Fachgebiet verraten?“, fuhr er im lockeren Plauderton fort. „Ich sehe schon, das hat er nicht. Ich bin Kinderarzt. Ich habe drei Jahre in einem Missionshospital in Hunnan Kinder behandelt. Und natürlich auch den einen oder anderen Erwachsenen. Es gab da in einem Dorf in der Nähe einen alten Mann, der mit seinen Kräutern wahre Wunder vollbrachte. Eins seiner Enkel- oder möglicherweise war es ein Urenkelkind, wurde von einer Schlange gebissen, als ich mich zufällig in diesem Ort aufhielt. Man rief mich hinzu, aber ich hätte nichts tun können. Es gibt kein Gegenmittel. Der Alte gab dem Kind eine Mixtur zu trinken und keine halbe Stunde später lief es mit den anderen wieder fröhlich herum. Er hat mir ein paar Dinge erzählt, die ich kaum glauben möchte. Und er sagte mir, er habe diese Dinge als junger Mann in einem Shaolintempel gelernt.“ Er zog die Hand zurück und stand auf, um Matthew anzusehen. „Simons hat mir gesagt, dass Sie ein Shaolinpriester und ein Heilkundiger sind.“ Seine Augen, blau wie der Himmel an einem Frühlingstag, lachten. „Sie kennen zu lernen ist... die Erfüllung eines Traumes.“

Ein leises Räuspern erklang und Dr. Linc wandte sich um. Lautlos war in der Tür eine korpulente Frau in strenger Kleidung und unbestimmbaren Alters aufgetaucht. „Oh – darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Miss Watkins, meine Haushälterin. Miss Watkins – dies ist Mr. Caine und sein Sohn. Sie werden für einige Zeit unsere Gäste sein.“

Die Haushälterin nickte. Ihr Blick flog über Matthew und Kwai Chang, ihr gutgeschultes Gesicht verriet jedoch nichts. „Sehr wohl, Sir.“

„Das Zimmer ist doch wohl bereit?“, fragte Dr. Linc mit sichtlicher Verlegenheit.

„Natürlich, Sir.“

„Gut... dann können Sie jetzt wieder gehen. Ich werde Mr. Caine den Weg selbst zeigen. Vielen Dank, Mrs. Watkins.“ Er wartete, bis die Haushälterin verschwunden war und murmelte dann: „Ich werde nie mit der alten Schreckschraube zurechtkommen.“ Er räusperte sich und wurde flüchtig rot, als er erkannte, dass er laut gesprochen hatte. „Äh... normalerweise habe ich nichts mit unseren Angestellten zu tun, das erledigt alles meine Frau. Sie besucht nur zur Zeit ihre Eltern.“ Er rieb sich die Hände. „In Ordnung, dann zeige ich Ihnen jetzt, wo wir Sie einquartiert haben.“ Dr. Linc eilte die Treppe voran hinauf, ohne darauf zu warten, dass Matthew sein Gepäck und seine Jacke aufsammelte und seinen bereits wieder halb schlafenden Sohn auf den Arm nahm. 

Er folgte dem Arzt zögernd. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um einen sehr wohlhabenden Haushalt. Welches Interesse hatte ein Mann wie Doktor Linc an ihm und seinem Sohn?


	2. Im Haus von Dr. Linc

Titel: Marie – A long way from paradies 2  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Kung Fu TLC  
Charaktere: Caine, Peter  
Thema: # 008. Wochen  
Word Count:   
Rating: PG-13, het, A/R  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len für’s betalesen.  
Fortsetzung zu #009. Monate / Marie – A long way from paradise 1

Summe: Um 1949 flieht Matthew Caine mit seinem kleinen Sohn vor den roten Garden aus China in die USA. Auf dem Weg nach St. Louis, der Stadt in der er aufgewachsen ist, begegnet er in Boston einer Frau namens Marie Bradshaw. Für eine kurze Zeit gehen die beiden eine Beziehung ein. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Lyrics aus „I believe“ von Joana Zimmer.

 

* // * // * = Erinnerungen

 

2\. Im Haus von Dr. Linc

*********************************************************  
You got your reasons,   
but are you sure they're reasons to be right?...oh   
'cause we're a long long way, a long way from paradise.

*********************************************************

Matthew blieb stehen, stellte den Korb mit dem Brennholz ab und beobachtete seinen Sohn. Kwai Chang stand in einer Ecke des Hinterhofs, das Gesicht mit den vor Staunen großen, runden Augen gen Himmel gewandt, wo aus großen, grauen Wolken unablässig Schneeflocken fielen. Er lächelte. Offenbar erinnerte sich Kwai nicht mehr an die Zeit, die sie in den Bergen verbrachten und an den Schnee, der – kaum anders als jetzt – den Fünfjährigen zum Staunen gebracht hatte. „Kwai Chang.“ Er rief ihn leise, um den in das Spiel der Flocken vertieften Jungen nicht zu erschrecken.

Kwai Chang wirbelte zu ihm herum und kam dann gehorsam zu seinem Vater. Prüfend berührte Matthew die Wangen seines Sohnes. „Es ist sehr kalt heute, du solltest nicht zu lange im Freien sein.“ Er rückte den Schal und die Mütze zurecht, genau wie der warme Mantel, Handschuhe und ein neues Paar Schuhe Geschenke der Frau von Dr. Linc. 

„Ja, Vater.“ Der kleine Junge versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. 

„Geh’ jetzt ins Haus. Ich werde später zu dir kommen und dir eine Geschichte erzählen.“ 

Diese Aussicht schien Kwai Changs Stimmung sofort aufzuhellen, denn er nickte, sein kleines Gesicht strahlte in der matten Nachmittagssonne. Er lief Richtung Haus, nicht ohne vorher noch eine Handvoll Schnee aufzuheben. 

Matthew sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. In nur einem knappen Monat hatte sich sein Sohn sehr verändert. 

* // * // *

Unter der liebevollen Fürsorge von Miss Watkins – die sich seit ihrem frostigen Empfang nicht nur an die Gäste gewöhnt, sondern Kwai Chang regelrecht in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte – und Mrs. Linc schien er gewachsen zu sein. Offensichtlich sah das auch Mrs. Linc so, denn eines Tages tauchte stillschweigend eine Garnitur neuer Kleidung in ihrem Zimmer auf. Am Abend des gleichen Tages, als sich Matthew mit Dr. Linc traf, um ihre Studien aufzunehmen, erklärte der Shaolin, dass er die vielen Geschenke nicht annehmen könne. 

Der Arzt sah ihn einige Zeit stumm an, dann lächelte er. „Sie kennen meine Frau nicht, Caine. Nellie ist als eines von neun Kindern in einem Haushalt aufgewachsen, in dem es an nichts mangelte. Ihre Eltern sind sehr reich. Dieses Haus war ihr Geschenk zu unserer Hochzeit. Manche Menschen, die unter so guten Bedingungen aufwachsen, werden hochmütig und hartherzig, aber nicht meine Nellie. Sie liebt Kinder über alles und ihr einziger Wunsch ist es, dafür sorgen zu können, dass es allen so gut geht wie unseren eigenen Kindern. Sie ist ständig unterwegs, um Geld für Mittellose zu sammeln, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Obdachlose Essen, Kleidung und ein Dach über dem Kopf bekommen. Für Nellie ist es eine Art heilige Pflicht für andere zu sorgen. Sie tut das... aus Dankbarkeit. Boston ist eine große Stadt, mit sehr vielen Menschen. Man kann jeden Tag und überall sehen, wie schlecht es vielen davon geht. Wir hatten Glück, es geht uns gut und dafür sind wir dankbar.“ Er hob die Hand, als Matthew etwas sagen wollte. „Bitte – Sie müssen sich weder entschuldigen, noch bedanken. Es ist uns eine Ehre, dass Sie bei uns sind – und Kwai Chang ist eine Freude für unser ganzes Haus. Nellie liebt ihn.“ Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Sie wird ihn nicht mehr hergeben wollen, wenn Sie zu Ihrer Familie in St. Louis fahren. Aber gehen Sie nicht zu bald. Es gibt noch vieles, dass Sie mir beibringen müssen.“ Er streckte die Hand aus. 

Zögernd griff Matthew danach. „Ich danke Ihnen“, sagte er leise. „Für alles, was Sie und Ihre Frau für meinen Sohn und mich getan haben.“

„Es ist uns eine Ehre“, wiederholte Dr. Linc. Er schlug das Buch auf, in dem er sich Notizen zu machen pflegte. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht in Boston bleiben wollen?“, fragte er beiläufig. „Kwai Chang ist ein sehr intelligentes Kind, er könnte im nächsten Jahr mit unserem Sohn Michael die Schule besuchen. Und ich bin sicher, man würde sich in der chinesischen Gemeinde über die Anwesenheit eines Shaolinpriesters freuen. Viele verlieren hier im Westen den Kontakt zu ihren Wurzeln, zu ihren Traditionen.“

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken“, entgegnete Matthew. „Mein Sohn soll jedoch auch Gelegenheit erhalten, die Familie meiner Mutter in Saint Louis kennen zu lernen.“

* // * // *

So vieles in ihrem Leben hatte sich in so kurzer Zeit geändert. Und Kwai Chang schien es leichter zu fallen, sich an diese vielen Veränderungen anzupassen. Vielleicht aufgrund seiner kindlichen Offenheit, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er von frühester Kindheit an daran gewöhnt war, nie lange an einem Ort zu bleiben. Dem Namen Caine haftete auch ein halbes Jahrhundert nach dem kaiserlichen Todesurteil noch der Makel des Mörders an und selbst wenn er sich nur selten direkter Verfolgung ausgesetzt sah, war es Matthew doch nie weise erschienen, zu lange an einem Ort zu bleiben. Sein Vater hatte nach dem Tod seiner Frau Lily erneut die Flucht in den Westen angetreten und seinen kaum erwachsenen Sohn bei den Shaolin zurückgelassen. Matthew hatte seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen, die Brandmale zum Zeichen der Priesterschaft empfangen, Su Lin geheiratet und einen Sohn gezeugt, ohne jemals zu erfahren, ob sein Vater noch am Leben war. Vielleicht konnte er nun, nach so langer Zeit, in Saint Louis noch etwas über das Schicksal von Kwai Chang Caine erfahren. 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen nahm Matthew den Korb mit dem Brennholz auf und trug ihn in die Küche. 

Er vermisste Su Lin mehr, als er sich eingestehen konnte oder wollte. Sie hatte es stets verstanden, die dunklen Schatten der Vergangenheit, die auf seiner Seele lasteten, zu vertreiben. Ihr Tod hatte ein Loch in seine Seele gerissen.

Ihre gemeinsame Zeit war zu kurz bemessen gewesen... auch – vielleicht gerade – aufgrund seines eigenen Handelns, seiner Entscheidung, nach Amerika zurückzukehren, um den Opfern eines grausamen und sinnlosen Krieges zu helfen. Wäre er bei ihr gewesen, als die Sing Wah das Dorf überfielen, vielleicht hätte er die Entführung von Su Lin und ihrem ungeborenen Kind verhindern können... Doch so war er in ein verwüstetes Dorf zurückgekehrt und hatte seinen Sohn in der Obhut eines mehrere Tagesreisen entfernten Shaolintempels wiedergefunden. Su Lin hatte, die Gefahr ahnend, einen Verwandten mit dem kaum Zweijährigen losgeschickt, um ihren Sohn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Warum sie ihn nicht begleitet hatte, was sie im Dorf zurückhielt, hatte Matthew nie in Erfahrung bringen können. 

Nellie Linc trat in die Küche, gefolgt von einer anderen Frau – und riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. „Matthew!“ Nellie strahlte ihn an. Ihr rundes, sommersprossiges Gesicht zeigte fast immer ein Lächeln. „Darf ich Ihnen meine Schwester Marie Bradshaw vorstellen? Marie – das ist Matthew Caine, von dem ich dir schon so viel erzählt habe.“

Es gab kaum äußerliche Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Marie Bradshaw und ihrer Schwester – wo diese klein und rundlich war, zeigte sich Marie hochgewachsen und schlank. Ihr glattes, braunes Haar zeigte nur einen leichten rötlichen Schimmer, während Nellie eine Pracht wirrer, roter Locken trug. Gleich war den Schwestern jedoch der sanfte, fröhliche Ausdruck der blauen Augen, das warme Lächeln.

Matthew sah sie verwirrt an, als sie ihm eine zierliche Hand entgegen streckte. Wortlos beugte er sich darüber. 

„Ich freue mich, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen.“ 

Ihre Stimme war weich und samt. Seltsamerweise erinnerte sie Matthew an die Stimme seiner Mutter und er hätte sie fast gebeten, für ihn zu singen... Dann sah er auf und ihre Augen suchten seine. Etwas war geschehen, dass er so nicht für möglich gehalten hatte... Matthew Caine hatte sich auf den ersten Blick in Marie Bradshaw verliebt. 

* * *

Noch lange nachdem die tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge seines Kindes verrieten, dass Kwai Chang schlief, saß Matthew neben ihm und betrachtete ihn. Doch das im Schlaf entspannte Gesicht seines Sohnes hielt keine Antworten auf die Fragen, die er sich stellte. 

Ohne das Kind zu stören, stand er auf und zog seine Jacke an. Er nahm die kleine Flöte vom Tisch, die sein Vater angefertigt hatte und die Matthew dazu benutzte, seinen Sohn zu unterrichten. Das Instrument war alt und zeigte deutliche Spuren von Gebrauch, doch sein Klang war tadellos und die enger zusammenliegenden Grifflöcher ideal für die kürzeren Finger eines Kindes. Auf dem Weg zur Tür zögerte er und kehrte noch einmal zum Bett zurück. Er beugte sich über Kwai Chang und zog sorgfältig die Decke um ihn hoch. Bevor er sich aufrichtete, küsste er ihn auf die Schläfe. Die Lider seines Sohnes zuckten, doch dann schlief er ruhig weiter. Nach einem letzten Blick verließ Matthew den Raum. 

Durch die Küchentür, die von innen mit einem Riegel verschlossen wurde, trat Matthew in den dunklen Innenhof. Es störte ihn nicht, von Wänden umgeben zu sein, um die Freiheit des Himmels über sich zu spüren, musste er nur den Kopf in den Nacken legen und aufsehen. 

Die Novembernacht war kalt und klar, es schneite ganz leicht. Matthew wischte den Schnee von dem Hackstock, an dem er früher am Tag Holz zerkleinert hatte und setzte sich darauf. Lange hielt er die Flöte nur in den Händen, ohne zu bemerken, wie die Kälte seine Finger langsam klamm werden ließ. Er dachte nicht nach, Matthew ließ nur Bilder in sich hochsteigen, ohne Kontrolle darüber auszuüben, welche. 

Das Gesicht seiner Mutter, wie sie sich über ihn beugte. Sein Vater, sonst so ernst, der ihn an den Schultern festhielt und lachend durch die Luft wirbelte. Sein entzücktes Kreischen hallte in seiner Erinnerung wieder, ein schriller, hoher Ton, bei dem sich seine Mutter die Ohren zuhielt und sich darüber beklagte, dass ihr Sohn auf keinen Fall ihre Stimme geerbt hatte. Saint Louis. Eine große und aufregende Stadt für einen kleinen Jungen. Er begann zu verstehen, wie Kwai Chang sich in Boston fühlen musste. Warum ihn die Wunder und Abenteuer außerhalb der Mauern dieses Hofes so lockten, dass er sich davonstahl und die Zeit vergaß. Einmal hatte ihn Matthew bei einer seiner Exkursionen in Chinatown gefunden, mit anderen Jungen in seinem Alter so ins Spiel vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es Abend wurde. Saint Louis verblasste und wurde ersetzt von der Reise nach China. Das bisher größte Abenteuer in seinem jungen Leben. Ein Shaolintempel. Die teils neugierigen, teil missbilligenden Blicke der Mönche; die Zweifel, die seiner Herkunft galten. Das blasse Gesicht seiner Mutter, kurz vor ihrem Tod. Das harte Gesicht und die heimlichen Tränen seines Vaters, als sie starb. Die Flucht in einen anderen Tempel, dann die Abreise seines Vaters. Der Tag, an dem die Male der Shaolin in seine Unterarme eingebrannt wurden. Erlebnisse aus seiner Wanderzeit als junger Priester – und letztlich das Zusammentreffen mit Su Lin –ihr stilles, schmales Gesicht. Und der Stolz in ihren Zügen, als sie ihm zum ersten Mal seinen Sohn in die Arme legte...

Matthew holte tief Atem und öffnete die Augen. Er nahm die Brille ab und wischte den Schnee von den Gläsern. Als hätte er damit einen Vorhang weggewischt, stand Marie Bradshaw vor ihm. Er sprang auf, so vertieft in seine Erinnerungen hatte er ihre Präsenz nicht früher gespürt. „Miss Bradshaw.“

Sie blickte ihn an, ihr Gesicht - still und ernst - zwischen der Pelzmütze auf ihrem Kopf und dem Pelzkragen ihres Mantels kaum auszumachen. Sie hatte die Hände in einem Muff verborgen und dem Schnee nach, der sich auf ihrem Kragen und ihren Schultern angesammelt hatte, stand sie dort schon seit geraumer Zeit. 

Natürlich hatte Matthew gewusst, dass sie ihre Schwester besuchte, doch er hatte sich bewusst von ihr ferngehalten. Die Gefühle, die sie in ihm wachrief... es konnte nichts Gutes daraus erwachsen.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht stören.“ Marie lächelte verlegen, als sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Aber Sie schienen mit Ihren Gedanken so weit fort...“

„In einer anderen Zeit“, erwiderte Matthew. „Vielleicht sogar in einem... anderen Leben.“

Sie deutete auf die Flöte in seinen Händen. „Spielen Sie für mich?“ 

Matthew starrte einen Moment auf das vergessene Instrument, dann sah er Marie wieder an. „Wenn Sie es wünschen.“ Er hob die Flöte an die Lippen, schloss die Augen und ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, spielte er ein Lied aus seiner Erinnerung. Er wusste nicht sicher, woher es stammte, vielleicht hatte er es irgendwann einmal irgendwo gehört. Vielleicht war es eines der bittersüßen Lieder, die sein Vater für Lily gespielt hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch keine Erinnerung, sondern ein Lied, das lange - tief in ihm - darauf gewartet hatte, gespielt zu werden... 

Doch so plötzlich, wie die Töne da gewesen waren, hörten sie auch wieder auf und Matthew ließ die Flöte sinken, lauschte ihnen nach. Er öffnete die Lider, hob den Kopf – und sah direkt in Maries tränenglänzende Augen. Sie war so dicht zu ihm getreten, dass sich ihre Körper fast berührten. 

„Das... war wundervoll“, flüsterte sie. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gehört.“ 

Ihre Hand, sehr warm auf seiner eiskalten Haut, berührte seine Wange. Ihr Mund glitt näher zu seinem, ihr Atem streifte seine Lippen. 

Doch noch bevor sie sich berührten, spürte Matthew eine Veränderung im ch’i seines Sohnes. Er legte die Hände auf Maries Schultern und schob sie sanft von sich. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er. „Es tut mir leid, Marie. Bitte...“ 

Sie wich zurück, ihre Enttäuschung war deutlich in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Ich verstehe nicht...“

Matthew berührte ihre Wange, wiederholte ihre zärtliche Geste. „Es tut mir leid.“ Er ließ die Hand sinken, stand auf und eilte an ihr vorbei ins Haus zurück. Er fand seinen Sohn mit schweißbedecktem Gesicht, in sein Laken verwickelt. Kwai Chang rief leise nach seinem Vater, gefangen in einem Alptraum. Matthew legte rasch seine schneebedeckte Jacke ab und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er rieb die Hände aneinander, um sie zu wärmen und berührte dann vorsichtig das Gesicht seines Sohnes. 

Sofort wurde der Junge ruhiger, öffnete nach einigen Momenten die Augen. „Vater?“, flüsterte er.

Matthew nahm ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Als er sicher war, dass Kwai Chang wieder ruhig schlief, legte er ihn zurück ins Bett und zog die Decke um ihn hoch. Er stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Der Hof war leer und dunkel. Er schüttelte den Kopf und kehrte zu seinem Sohn zurück. Er verbrachte den Rest der Nacht damit, über Kwai Changs Träume zu wachen. Maries Gesicht verdrängte er aus seinen Gedanken.


	3. Marie

Titel: Marie – A long way from paradise 3  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Kung Fu TLC  
Charaktere: Matthew Caine/Marie Bradshaw, Kwai Chang  
Thema: # 006. Stunden  
Word Count:   
Rating: A/R, PG, het  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len für’s betalesen.

Summe: Um 1949 flieht Matthew Caine mit seinem kleinen Sohn vor den roten Garden aus China in die USA. Auf dem Weg nach St. Louis, der Stadt in der er aufgewachsen ist, begegnet er in Boston einer Frau namens Marie Bradshaw. Für eine kurze Zeit gehen die beiden eine Beziehung ein. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Lyrics aus „I believe“ von Joana Zimmer.

 

3\. Marie

**************************************  
…I belief in peace and harmony,  
You got to belief in love  
Before you can be free…

I want you to believe in love  
Like I believe…  
**************************************

“Vater?” 

“Kwai Chang, du weißt doch, du sollst uns bei den Studien nicht stören“, tadelte Matthew sanft. 

Verlegenheit verdrängte das Glühen der Begeisterung aus den Augen des Jungen, allerdings nur vorübergehend. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Vater.“

Dr. Linc lachte. „Schon in Ordnung, Kwai Chang. Bei all diesen leckeren Düften aus der Küche kann ich mich ohnehin nicht richtig konzentrieren. Backt Miss Watkins immer noch Plätzchen?“

Nach einem fast scheuen Blick auf Matthew nickte Kwai Chang. „Michael und ich duften helfen. Und jetzt hat Tante Nellie gesagt, ich darf dabei helfen, den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken. Darf ich, Vater?“

Das bevorstehende Weihnachtsfest war – wie alles andere auch – ein großes Abenteuer für den Jungen. Aufregung hatte das ganze Haus ergriffen, nicht nur die Kinder. Und Matthew sah keinen Grund, seinen Sohn nicht daran teilhaben zu lassen. Seine Mutter hatte stets Weihnachten gefeiert, auch nach der Rückkehr seines Vaters und Matthew erinnerte sich daran, dass dieser nie Einwände dagegen erhob. Auch in diesem Haus schien der religiöse Aspekt in den Hintergrund gerückt zu sein und Mrs. Linc hatte Matthew bereits ganz offen darauf angesprochen. Sie liebte die Festlichkeit, die Lichter und die Musik, die Dekoration, die sie in ihre Kindheit zurückkehren ließen und den Frieden und die Harmonie, die die Menschen in diesen Tagen – wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit – wiederentdeckten. Und sie versicherte ihm, dass niemand versuchen würde, Kwai Chang zum Christentum zu bekehren. Nellie Linc liebte die Menschen - sie sah und fühlte mit dem Herzen einer Mutter. Und sie sah ein Kind, dass in seinem jungen Leben schon sehr viel erlitten hatte. Alles, was sie wollte, war in seine Augen das gleiche fröhliche, aufgeregte Strahlen zu zaubern, wie sie es bei ihren eigenen Kindern tat. 

Das einzige, was Matthew beunruhigte, war das Kwai Chang schon so sehr an „Tante Nellie“ hing. Er schien völlig verdrängt zu haben, dass sie Boston verlassen würden, um nach Saint Louis zu gehen. Und Nellie und William Linc bestärkten ihn noch unbewusst darin, indem sie davon sprachen, dass er im nächsten Jahr mit Michael die weiterführende Schule besuchen könnte oder davon, dass er im Sommer mit den anderen zu Verwandten aufs Land geschickt werden würde. Und doch war Matthews Entschlossenheit, Boston bald zu verlassen, größer als jemals zuvor. 

Er blickte in die bittenden Augen seines Kindes. „Natürlich, mein Sohn.“ Er strich ihm übers Haar, das seit dem Verlassen des Tempels nachgewachsen war, überraschend weich, fast wie der erste Flaum eines Babys. Kwai Chang lächelte und lief aus dem Raum. Es tat gut, zu sehen, dass er nicht mehr versuchte, zu ernst und zu erwachsen für sein Alter zu sein. Der Aufenthalt in diesem Haus, die Freundlichkeit dieser Menschen hatte sehr viel für sie beide getan. Die Wunden hatten zumindest begonnen zu heilen. Aber es war an der Zeit, weiter zu gehen. Zunächst nach Saint Louis – und was immer danach kommen würde. 

Matthew blickte auf und fand den Blick des Arztes auf sich. Er fragte sich, wie viel die blauen Augen von seinen Gedanken errieten... 

Dr. Linc schloss sein Notizbuch. „Ich denke wir sollten auch Schluss machen und zu den anderen gehen. Heute ist ein Tag zum Feiern.“ Etwas funkelte in seinen Augen, als er hinzusetzte: „Außerdem habe ich so eine Ahnung, dass wir heute Besuch haben werden – und dass dieser Besuch Sie gerne sprechen würde.“

Unangenehm berührt spürte Matthew, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Er wandte den Blick ab und sagte nichts.

 

**************************************  
...You might be strong enough,   
you might be rich enough,   
you might be blind enough:   
to push it all aside. 

No matter what you do,   
it keeps come back to me and you...   
*************************************

 

„Ich möchte fast glauben, dass Sie mir aus dem Weg gehen.“ Marie Bradshaw stand auf der obersten Stufe der kleinen Treppe, die zur Küchentür führte. 

Matthew stellte den Korb mit Brennholz ab, den er eben ins Haus hatte tragen wollen. „Guten Tag, Miss Bradshaw.“

„Bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen haben Sie mich Marie genannte. Das gefiel mir sehr viel besser.“ 

Er öffnete seine Sinne für sie – und ihre Emotionen kamen zu ihm. Ihre Entschlossenheit, ihre Stärke – und ihre Leidenschaft. Da war keine falsche Scham, keine aufgesetzte Frivolität in ihr. Sie wusste nur, was sie fühlte, auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte, woher diese Gefühle kamen. „Marie“, sagte er und seine Kehle war trocken.

Sie lächelte, doch der Schatten des Pelzhutes den sie trug, fiel über ihr Gesicht, machte es ihm unmöglich, in ihren Augen zu lesen. Marie trat die wenigen Stufen herab und auf ihn zu. Ihr Blick blieb undeutbar. „Wenn ich näher komme, laufen Sie dann wieder weg?“, fragte sie leise.

Matthew schüttelte den Kopf. 

Marie blieb dicht bei ihm stehen. Sie sah ihn nur an und wie aus eigenem Willen, wie magnetisch von ihr angezogen, hob sich Matthews Hand, um ihre Stirn zu berühren, wo eine Haarsträhne sich unter der Mütze hervorgeschlichen hatte. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über ihre Schläfe, über ihre Wange, hinunter zum Kinn. Marie schloss die Augen, als er ihre Lippen streifte. Ein paar Sekunden – ein paar Stunden – eine Ewigkeit... standen sie so, reglos, am Rande einer Wahrheit verharrend, die sie vielleicht beide noch nicht sehen wollten – oder konnten. 

Ihre Lippen öffneten sich unter seiner Berührung, nur wenig, wie eine erblühende Blume – und Matthew fühlte sich davon unwiderstehlich angezogen. Er beugte sich vor und seine Lippen berührten ihre, zögernd, federleicht und sanft, wie zuvor seine Finger. Sie küssten sich nicht, sie atmeten einander nur.

„Marie? Marie? Wo steckst du nur?“

Nellie Lincs Stimme schreckte die beiden auf und als sie aus dem Haus trat, beugte sich Matthew über seinen Korb, um ein zu Boden gefallenes Scheit aufzuheben, während Marie ihr Haar unter die Mütze zurücksteckte. Das rundliche, fröhliche Gesicht zeigte keinen Argwohn, als sich Nellie bei ihrer Schwester unterhakte. „Hier steckst du also. Komm’ ich muss dir unbedingt zeigen, was ich William schenken will.“ 

Marie sah über ihre Schulter nach hinten, doch Matthew hielt den Kopf gesenkt und blickte ihr nicht nach.

* * *

„Matthew – wollen Sie sich nicht zu uns ans Feuer setzen?“ Nellie hatte leise die Bibliothek betreten, in der ihr Mann und Matthew ihre Studien pflegten. „William liest den Kindern wie jedes Jahr vor und obwohl sie die Märchen inzwischen längst auswendig können, hängen sie so gebannt an seinen Lippen, als würden sie sie zum ersten Mal hören.“ Sie zögerte kurz, als der schweigsame Mann am Fenster keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu folgen. „Ich denke, Kwai Chang würde sich auch darüber freuen. Er hat Sie den ganzen Nachmittag über gesucht.“

Mathew senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er. „Ich...“ Er verspürte ein instinktives Vertrauen zu dieser Frau. „Ich musste über etwas sehr wichtiges nachdenken und er war so vertieft in sein Spiel, dass ich nicht glaubte, er würde mich vermissen.“

Er trat aus dem Schatten an ihre Seite und im Licht, dass durch die Tür hinter ihr in den Raum fiel, sah Nellie für einen Moment eine seltsame Anspannung in seinen Zügen. Doch dann stand er im Licht und sein Gesicht zeigte nur den gewohnt ruhigen Ausdruck. Nellie lächelte und berührte seinen Arm. „Kommen Sie, gehen wir zu den anderen, bevor uns die Kinder die ganze heiße Schokolade weggetrunken haben.“

Als er Nellie in den großen, festlich geschmückten Salon folgte, drehten sich nur zwei Köpfe nach ihnen um. Marie sah flüchtig auf, bevor sie den Blick wieder auf ihren Schwager richtete. Kwai Chang dagegen stand auf und lief zu seinem Vater. Matthew hob ihn hoch und drückte ihn an sich. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so lange alleine gelassen habe“, flüsterte er dem Kind ins Ohr, als sich die dünnen Arme um seinen Nacken schlangen. In der Nähe des Kamins, aber doch ein wenig abseits von den anderen, setzte er sich mit verschränkten Beinen auf den Boden. Kwai Chang blieb dicht bei ihm, seine kleine Hand ließ ihn nicht los. 

Der Abend schritt voran und nach und nach schwand die Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder. Sie begannen zu gähnen oder vor sich hinzudösen und schließlich legte William Linc lächelnd das Buch beiseite. Er stand auf. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen.“ Marie und Nellie nahmen die beiden jüngeren Mädchen auf die Arme und trugen sie aus dem Zimmer, während der etwas ältere Michael gähnend hinterher trottete. 

Er trat zu Matthew. „Ich hebe mir diese Geschichte immer zum Schluss auf“, erklärte er lächelnd. „Die Kinder schlafen spätestens nach dem ersten Kapitel ein. Wie lange hat er denn durchgehalten?“, meinte er mit einem Blick auf den schlafenden Jungen in Matthews Armen. 

„Es war ein aufregender Tag für alle.“ Matthew stand auf und verlagerte das Gewicht seines Sohnes so, dass sein Kopf an seiner Schulter zu liegen kam. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er den Anfang der Geschichte noch hörte. Ich muss gestehen, ich war selbst so darin vertieft, zuzuhören, dass ich es nicht bemerkte.“

William lachte. „Ich nehme das als ein Kompliment für meine Vorlesekünste. Warum bringen Sie nicht Kwai Chang ins Bett und setzen sich dann noch etwas zu uns an den Kamin, Matthew? Wir – alle – würden uns sehr freuen.“ 

Matthew zögerte. „Ich möchte meinen Sohn nicht alleine lassen. Er hat in den letzten Nächten schlecht geträumt und ich möchte nicht, dass er sich ängstigt, wenn er aufwacht.“

Der Arzt sah ihn prüfend an, dann nickte er. „Natürlich. Ich verstehe.“ Da schwang etwas in seinem Ton mit, dass Matthew nicht benennen konnte, doch er stellte keine Fragen und bedrängte ihn auch nicht weiter - und so spürte Matthew auch kein Verlangen, ihn zu hinterfragen. 

Er verbeugte sich und brachte Kwai Chang nach oben. Der Junge schlief so tief und fest, dass er nicht einmal aufwachte, als sein Vater ihn entkleidete und ins Bett brachte.

Als er sicher war, dass Kwai Chang ruhig schlief, ging Matthew wieder nach unten, um die Jacke seines Sohnes zu holen, die er in der Küche gesehen hatte. Auf den Fluren und im Erdgeschoss brannte kein Licht mehr, offenbar war der ganze Haushalt zur Ruhe gegangen. Doch als er an der nur angelehnten Tür zum Salon vorbeikam, fiel ein schwacher Lichtschimmer aus dem Raum. 

Obwohl er wusste, dass er es vielleicht nicht tun sollte, öffnete er die Tür und trat in den Salon.

************************************  
...We got some rules to bend,   
too many lessons to be learned...   
************************************

 

Marie Bradshaw saß in einem Sessel in der Nähe des Kamins. Ein Buch lag aufgeschlagen in ihrem Schoß, doch sie las nicht darin – ihr Blick war auf die tanzenden Flammen gerichtet. 

Matthew blieb an der Tür stehen und sah sie an. Sie schien so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber er irrte sich.

Marie blickte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. Sie stand auf, legte das Buch zur Seite und trat auf ihn zu. Als sie Matthew erreichte, stahl sich ein spitzbübisches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie legte die Arme auf den Rücken, wie ein kleines Mädchen, das erwartet von einer Lehrerin getadelt zu werden. „Nellie und ich besuchten ein Internat in England“, sagte sie. „Freunde haben uns dort mit einem sehr interessanten, britischen Weihnachtsbrauch bekannt gemacht. Es gefiel Nellie und mir so gut, dass wir diesen Brauch mit nach Boston gebracht haben.“

„Eine Tradition?“, fragte Matthew leise. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag, jeder Kontrolle entzogen, beschleunigte. 

„Ein Mistelzweig“, flüsterte Marie. „Man befestigt ihn an einer Lampe... oder einem Türrahmen...“

Unwillkürlich sah Matthew nach oben und entdeckte ein kleines Bündel Zweige, geschmückt mit grünen, mattglänzenden Blättern und weißen Beeren. Er blickte wieder die Frau an. 

„...und wenn man jemand unter einem Mistelzweig stehen sieht...“ Marie trat noch näher zu ihm. „...dann darf man ihn küssen...“ Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie, ihre Lippen dicht an Matthews. 

Und dieses Mal störte sie niemand, hielt niemand sie auf, als sie sich küssten.

* * *

„Ich weiß, es ist verrückt“, flüsterte Marie, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Sie legte den Kopf an Matthews Schulter, als seine Arme sie dichter an ihn zogen. „Wir kennen uns überhaupt nicht, wir leben in zwei verschiedenen Welten. Und trotzdem möchte ich nicht, dass du mich jemals wieder loslasst.“

„Wir waren einander nie fremd.“ Matthew streichelte langsam, zögernd, aber mit unendlicher Zärtlichkeit durch ihr Haar. „Marie, ich...“

Sie hob den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf seinen Mund. „Nicht jetzt, Matthew.“ Als er nickte, ließ sie zu, dass er ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter zurücklegte. „Ist das nicht merkwürdig?“, fuhr sie leise fort. „Wir stehen hier in der Tür, wie zwei... Halbwüchsige, die sich nur heimlich sehen dürfen... und dabei ist Nellies Salon voll mit Möbeln.“ Doch sie machte keine Anstalten, sich von ihm zu lösen.

Matthew erwiderte nichts, er streichelte nur über ihr Gesicht. 

Marie seufzte. „Ich fahre morgen zurück zu meinen Eltern“, sagte sie leise. „Ich kann nicht länger bleiben. Sie... würden es nicht verstehen, wenn ich bei Nellie bleiben wollte. Niemand würde es verstehen, wenn ich deinetwegen hier bleiben will.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Und du hast einen Sohn, der dich braucht.“ 

„Ich weiß.“

Marie lachte und drehte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter und Matthew wusste, dass sie hinter dem Lachen Tränen verbarg. 

Er hob ihren Kopf an und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich, so dass sie ihn ansah. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihr die Tränen von den Augen weg, noch bevor sie fallen konnten. 

„Wir dürfen das nicht tun“, flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Matthew – und küsste sie.

* * *

Matthew sah Marie nicht wieder, nachdem sie sich im Salon getrennt hatten. Es war Nellie Linc, die ihm nach Maries Abreise einen Brief aushändigte. Matthew steckte ihn in die Tasche und holte ihn erst Abends hervor, lange nachdem er seinen Sohn schlafen geschickt hatte. Das Kerzenlicht war nicht sehr hell, um den Jungen nicht zu wecken - doch es reichte völlig aus, um die wenigen Zeilen zu lesen... Er saß noch lange da, den Brief in der Hand und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus ins Dunkel. 

Die Studierstunden mit Dr. Linc, die ihm zuvor so viel Freude bereitet hatten, wurden zu einer ungeahnten Qual für Matthew. Wann immer er in die blauen Augen blickte oder sie auf sich spürte, fühlte er sich als ob er das ihm so freimütig entgegengebrachte Vertrauen seines Gastgebers betrügen würde, als ob er die Großzügigkeit des Arztes mit seinen Gefühlen für Marie in den Schmutz zog. 

Es gab nichts, was eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen rechtfertigen konnte – nichts... außer dem, was sie füreinander empfanden. Und doch waren Gefühle in der Welt, in der sie lebten, keine Berechtigung dafür, Grenzen zu überschreiten, die nicht überschritten werden durften. Sie waren beide nicht frei, beide gefangen in den unsichtbaren Zwängen ihrer Herkunft, ihres Lebens. Marie würde nicht mit ihm gehen – und er konnte nicht bei ihr bleiben. Es stand völlig außer Frage, dass ihre Familie jemals eine Verbindung zu ihm gutheißen würde. Und Matthew musste an seinen Sohn denken.

Es war unmöglich. Und doch wusste er nicht, wie er weiterleben sollte, ohne sie jemals wieder zu sehen.

Matthew blinzelte, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass Dr. Linc seinen Namen gesagt hatte – und dem belustigten Tonfall nach nicht zum ersten Mal. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte“, sagte er und senkte rasch den Kopf.

Der Arzt musterte ihn neugierig. „Ich sagte gerade, dass wir gar nicht wissen, wem wir verdanken, dass Marie uns erneut besucht, um Sylvester mit uns zu verbringen.“ Er grinste, als er sah, wie sich Matthews Gesicht verdunkelte. 

„Sie müssen denken...“, begann der Shaolinpriester zögernd.

„Ich denke gar nichts“, unterbrach ihn William. „Ich denke gar nichts, als dass wir uns alle sehr glücklich schätzen können, dass Sie bei uns sind, Matthew.“ Er stand auf. „Ich fürchte, ich muss die Stunde leider für heute schon beenden. Nellie wird zu Sylvester ein großes Wohltätigkeitsessen veranstalten und es gibt dafür sehr viel zu tun. Sie hat Sie übrigens schon in die Vorbereitungen mit eingeplant.“ Er trat um den Tisch und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Kommen Sie, Marie ist bei Nellie in der Küche und mich hat die Erfahrung gelehrt, dass man Frauen besser nicht warten lässt, wenn sie Arbeit für einen haben.“

Matthew folgte ihm nach einem Moment, noch immer ein wenig benommen.


	4. Eine Nacht zwischen gestern und morgen

Titel: Marie – A long way from paradise 4  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Kung Fu TLC  
Charaktere: Matthew Caine/Marie Bradshaw, Kwai Chang + div.  
Thema: # 095. Neujahr  
Word Count:   
Rating: R, het, A/R  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len für’s betalesen.  
Fortsetzung zu: # 009. / # 008. / # 006.

Summe: Um 1949 flieht Matthew Caine mit seinem kleinen Sohn vor den roten Garden aus China in die USA. Auf dem Weg nach St. Louis, der Stadt in der er aufgewachsen ist, begegnet er in Boston einer Frau namens Marie Bradshaw. Für eine kurze Zeit gehen die beiden eine Beziehung ein. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Lyrics aus „I believe“ von Joana Zimmer.

 

4\. Eine Nacht zwischen gestern und morgen

******************************************  
…We must be strong enough,   
we must be brave enough,   
we waited long enough   
now it’s time to say goodbye…

******************************************

Nellie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, doch sie liebte es und amüsierte sich prächtig. Wie ein fröhlicher Schmetterling schwirrte sie durch den Raum, von einem Gast zum nächsten und sorgte dafür, dass alle sich wohlfühlten. Dazwischen fand sie sogar noch Zeit, sich um ihren Mann und die Kinder zu kümmern. Miss Watkins und die Köchin hatten zusammen mit einigen Aushilfen das Dinner fest im Griff. Während die beiden jüngeren Mädchen trotz heftigen Protests ins Bett geschickt wurden, wurde den beiden Jungen erlaubt, so lange auf zu bleiben, wie sie es schafften, wach zu bleiben.

Doch bei aller Aufregung und Anstrengung entging Nellie nichts. Weder Maries glühende Wangen, wann immer sich bei den Vorreitungen ihr Weg mit Matthew kreuzte, noch dessen Verschwinden am Nachmittag, nachdem Nellie die Arbeit für erledigt erklärt hatte. Sie spürte sehr wohl, dass etwas zwischen ihrer Schwester und ihrem Gast vorging – doch sie war sich unsicher, ob sie Marie darauf ansprechen sollte. 

Marie sah ihren Sohn Michael vorbeilaufen und hielt ihn auf. „Wo ist Kwai Chang?“, fragte sie lachend und wischte ihm eine Schokoladenspur aus dem Mundwinkel. „Habt ihre beide etwas angestellt?“ 

Michael machte eine engelsgleiche Miene. „Er ist noch in der Küche. Miss Watkins hat uns heiße Schokolade gemacht, Mom. Und Kuchen.“

„Das ist schön, das gefällt euch, nicht?“ Liebevoll strich sie ihm durchs Haar. „Es ist bald zehn Uhr, Michael. Geh in die Küche und hol Kwai Chang. Dann nehmt ihr eure Jacken und geht mit deinem Vater nach draußen. Er erlaubt, dass ihr ihm helft.“

„Helfen? Wobei?“ Michaels Wangen begannen vor Aufregung zu glühen.

„Das ist eine Überraschung, die er zusammen mit Matthew ausgeheckt hat.“ Sie klatschte vor Begeisterung in die Hände, für einen Moment wieder selbst ganz Kind. „Wir werden in diesem Jahr unser eigenes Feuerwerk veranstalten.“ Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Aber hinterher geht ihr beide ins Bett und zwar ohne ein Widerwort und leise, ich hoffe, die Mädchen wachen nicht auf.“

„Aber, Mom!“, begann Michael. „Ich dachte, wir dürfen das große Feuerwerk um Mitternacht sehen.“ 

„Nein, das ist viel zu spät für euch. Denk daran, dass wir morgen Oma und Opa besuchen gehen.“ Nellie drehte ihren Sohn in Richtung Küche und gab ihm einen sanften Stups. „Na, los. Und ihr tut nur das – und fasst vor allem nur das an - was dir dein Vater oder Matthew sagen, verstanden?“

„Aber, Mom!“, ließ sich ihr Sohn empört vernehmen. „Ich bin zwölf, kein Baby mehr.“ 

„Versprochen?“, beharrte Nellie.

„Versprochen.“ Mit der ganzen Nachsicht, die man in seinem Alter für die Erwachsenen aufbrachte, gab Michael nach. Er lief in die Küche, bevor seine Mutter es sich anders überlegen würde, und er gleich ins Bett musste. Mütter waren nämlich unberechenbar.

Nellie sah ihm lachend nach. Sie erblickte aus den Augenwinkeln ihre Schwester und befreite sie unter dem Vorwand, ihre Hilfe zu brauchen, von der eher unerwünschten Galanterie eines schon leicht angeheiterten Gentlemans. Sie zog Marie kurzentschlossen in ein Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und gab vor, ihre Nase zu pudern. Dabei beobachtete sie heimlich Maries Gesicht im Spiegel ihrer Puderdose. 

„Amüsierst du dich?“, fragte sie im Plauderton.

„Natürlich. Es ist ein herrliches Fest.“

Nellie wischte mit dem kleinen Finger ein wenig verlaufenen Lippenstift ab. „Weißt du... du wirst vergeblich darauf warten, dass er zu dir kommt. Du musst zu ihm gehen“, sagte sie beiläufig. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“

„Er ist anders“, fuhr Nellie fort, als habe sie Marie nicht gehört. „Er ist nicht wie die jungen Männer, mit denen du bisher ausgegangen bist. Du wirst von ihm keine Geschenke und Blumen bekommen und er wird nicht mit dir ins Theater gehen oder in die Oper. Du kannst ihn nicht deinen Freundinnen beim Nachmittagstee vorstellen oder zum Dinner nach Hause bringen. Und ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, was unsere Eltern dazu sagen, wenn sie es herausfinden sollten.“

Es blieb lange still. „Wirst du... wirst du mich verraten?“

Nellie drehte sich herum und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Marie, das werde ich nicht. Aber ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, Kleines.“ Sie umarmte ihre Schwester. „Matthew ist fest entschlossen, Boston bald zu verlassen. Und... und ich kann ihn verstehen. Er will, dass sein Sohn bei seiner Familie aufwachsen kann. Er würde hier niemals Frieden finden.“

„Aber ich liebe ihn.“ Tränen zitterten in Maries Stimme.

„Und er liebt dich. Es ist nicht zu übersehen.“ 

Marie löste sich von ihr und wischte sich die Augen ab. „Was soll ich nur tun, Nellie?“

Nellie holte tief Atem, ihr sonst so fröhliches Gesicht wurde sehr ernst. „Du gehst jetzt nach oben und machst dich frisch, sonst fangen die Leute an zu reden, wenn sie deine verheulten Augen sehen. Dann nimmst du deinen Mantel und gehst mit den anderen nach draußen, um das Feuerwerk zu bewundern, das William und Matthew vorbereitet haben. Und danach...“ Sie strich ihrer Schwester lächelnd über die Wange. „Ihr habt keine Zukunft, aber ihr habt eine Nacht – diese Nacht zwischen gestern und morgen. Nur diese Nacht, danach muss es aufhören. Ich bin sicher, er weiß es. Und du weißt es auch.“

„Danke, Nellie“, flüsterte Marie erstickt.

„Danke mir nicht.“ Nellie lächelte und nahm beide Hände ihrer Schwester in ihre. „Ich sollte dich nicht unterstützen. Ich hätte überhaupt kein Wort sagen dürfen. Los jetzt – geh! Geh’ zu ihm. Und sag’ ihm, dass ich mich um den Jungen kümmere.“ Sie ließ Marie los.

Marie ging zur Tür, doch hielt mitten im Schritt inne und kehrte zu ihrer Schwester zurück, um sie auf die Wange zu küssen. „Danke“, flüsterte sie und eilte aus dem Raum.

Nellie holte tief Luft und sank in einen nahestehenden Stuhl. „Ich bete, ich habe das Richtige getan, Kleines.“

* * *

Das Feuerwerk wurde ein großer Erfolg. Vor allem die beiden Jungen strahlten vor Stolz, dabei geholfen zu haben. Es war kalt und sobald das letzte Funkeln erloschen war, eilten die Menschen zurück ins Haus um sich aufzuwärmen. Nellie fing die beiden Jungs ab, die sich in den Hof verdrücken wollten. „Zeit fürs Bett, meine Herren.“ 

Michael murrte erwartungsgemäß, doch Nellie fiel auf, dass Kwai Chang sehr bedrückt aussah. Sie schickte ihren Sohn voraus in sein Zimmer und legte den Arm um die schmalen Schultern des Jungen. „Hat dir das Feuerwerk nicht gefallen?“, fragte sie. 

„Doch.“ Kwai Chang sah zu Boden. „Wo ist mein Vater?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Nellie hockte sich vor ihn, so dass ihr Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit seinem war, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass ihr langes Abendkleid feucht und schmutzig wurde. „Hab’ keine Angst“, sagte sie sanft. „Es geht ihm gut und er wird bald wieder bei dir sein. Dein Vater liebt dich, dass weißt du doch.“ Sie wartete ab, bis der Junge nickte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du heute Nacht bei Michael schläfst? Emily ist nebenan bei den Mädchen und wird auch nach euch sehen. Ihr dürft noch eine halbe Stunde mit den neuen Spielsachen spielen, aber dann ist es Zeit zum Schlafen. Und wenn du morgen früh wach wirst, dann ist dein Vater wieder bei dir. Das verspreche ich dir.“

„Wirklich?“ 

Dunkle Augen musterten sie ernst. „Wirklich“, versprach Nellie und drückte ihn an sich. „Und jetzt rein mit dir, es ist ja bitterkalt.“ 

* * *

Es brannte kein Licht in dem kleinen Raum, in dem sie sich fanden. Er war ungeheizt und sie hatten nur ihre Nähe, sich daran zu wärmen. 

Sie waren einander nie fremd gewesen. Und so waren es auch ihre Körper nicht... 

* * *

Eng aneinander geschmiegt lauschten sie auf das Knallen und Krachen der Knallfrösche, die aufgeregten Stimmen der Menschen, das Pfeifen und Zischen der Raketen, die in den Nachthimmel aufstiegen, um ein neues Jahr willkommen zu heißen. 

Marie legte ihren Kopf auf Matthews Brust und zählte seinen Herzschlag, langsam und ruhig. Ihr eigener Puls schien ihr dagegen unstet und flatterhaft wie ein eingesperrter Vogel, dessen Schwingen in einem vergeblichen Rasen nach Freiheit gegen Gitterstäbe hämmern. 

Geisterhafte Lichtblitze und bunte Farben erhellten das Dunkel in ihrem Zimmer, malten Muster auf das weiße Laken, unter dem sie sich aneinander schmiegten. Botschaften aus einer anderen Welt. 

Aus dem Salon klang aus der Ferne leise Musik. Als sie verstummte, lauschten sie auf die Harmonien, die sie füreinander schufen. 

Sie liebten sich lange, ohne Hast, ohne Gier. Sie begannen, die Zeit in anderen, in ihren eigenen Maßstäben zu messen. Nicht in Minuten und Stunden, sondern in Herzschlägen und Berührungen. Ein ganzes Universum entstand und verging im Lauf nur einer Liebkosung.

Sie schwiegen. Doch die Stille machte ihnen keine Angst. Es gab keinen Grund, sich zu fürchten. Sie verständigten sich auf einer Ebene, die keine Worte benötigten. Es genügte ihnen das Flüstern von Haut an Haut. Sich selbst im Mund des anderen zu schmecken. 

Matthew ließ seine Finger durch ihr Haar gleiten, wie Seide, kalt und glatt, floss es über seine Haut, als sie den Kopf bewegte, blind im Dunkeln seinen Mund suchend. Sie atmeten einander. Es war mehr als ein Kuss, es war, als würde ihr ganzes Wesen in ihn eindringen, ihn durchdringen und nichts mehr blieb von ihm. Oder von Marie. 

Sie wachten nicht. Und sie schliefen nicht. Marie und Matthew lebten. 

* * *

Lange Sonnenfinger krochen in den Raum. Marie schlug die Augen auf, ihre Hand fuhr tastend über das leere Laken neben ihr. Die Luft war eisig und sie fror. Etwas Warmes legte sich um ihre Schultern und sie blickte auf. Ihr Mantel. Matthew beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er setzte sich neben sie und es schien ihr merkwürdig, dass er vollständig bekleidet war, wo sie doch seinen Körper inzwischen besser zu kennen glaubte, als ihren eigenen. 

Marie berührte seine Wange, wollte ihn zu sich heranziehen, um ihn zu küssen. Doch Matthew wich ihr aus und ihre Lippen streiften nur seinen Mundwinkel. Eine Wand war zwischen ihnen. Die gleiche Mauer, die sie damals im Hof zwischen ihnen gespürt hatte, als der Schnee auf sie fiel. Es tat weh. Doch nicht so sehr, wie sie wusste, wie es später wehtun würde, wenn die Betäubung nachließ. Man konnte Brücken nicht abbrechen, Grenzen nicht überschreiten, ohne dafür zu bezahlen. 

Gestern war vorbei und das Morgen angekommen.

Sie wartete noch immer darauf, dass er etwas sagen würde – doch tief im Innersten wusste sie, dass es nichts zu sagen gab. Es waren ihre Körper, die zueinander sprachen. Matthews Hand, die ihre kalten Finger an seiner Wange umschlossen, sie wegzogen, sie zwischen seinen Händen bargen und wärmten. 

Sie saßen lange dort, stumm, vielleicht wartend, vielleicht zögernd. Die Zeit war zurück in ihrem alten Rhythmus, und sie raste vorwärts, einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen. 

Die Sonnenstrahlen erreichten inzwischen das Bett, zeichneten Botschaften aus fremden Welten auf die Laken. Dieses Mal konnten sie sie entziffern - es war Zeit zu gehen. 

Matthew drückte ihre Finger gegen seine Lippen, eine letzte zärtliche Berührung, dann ließ er sie los. Wie ein Zweig, vom Sturm abgerissen, fiel ihre Hand in ihren Schoß. 

„Du musst gehen“, sagte sie leise.

„Ich muss gehen“, erwiderte er.

Marie beobachtete, wie er aufstand. Langsam, fast mühevoll, sein kraftvoller Körper bewegte sich wie der eines Mannes doppelt so alt. Es schien, als sträube sich jeder Muskel danach, ihn von ihr weg zu bringen. Ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen echote durch sie, als könne sie über eine geheimnisvolle Verbindung spüren, was er empfand. Oder vielleicht empfand er, was sie spürte... 

Matthew war einen Schritt von der Tür entfernt. Er drehte sich um und sie schien so weit weg, eine halbe Tagesreise entfernt. Eine unüberbrückbare Distanz. Sein Mund bewegte sich, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, doch falls da Worte waren, so blieben sie klanglos. 

Marie nickte, als hätte sie sie gehört. Und dann sah sie, wie er sich abwandte. Wie er die Tür öffnete und wie sie sich hinter ihm schloss. Sie ausschloss. Marie war allein. Sie wünschte, sie könnte weinen, doch ihre Augen blieben klar und trocken. 

Sie zog den Mantel enger um sich und stand auf. Etwas fiel leise klirrend zu Boden. Marie bückte sich danach und hob es hoch. Matthews Amulett. Es war aus Jade und es schien sehr alt zu sein, die eingeritzten Muster hatte der Lauf der Zeit fast unkenntlich gemacht. Warm und glatt lag es auf ihrer Handfläche und sie hob es zu ihrem Gesicht. Es war ihr, als könne sie Matthew an ihm riechen. Sie presste es gegen ihre Wange und es war, als höre sie seine Stimme. Sie hielt es gegen ihre Brust, und es war, als würde er sie berühren...

Matthew lehnte sich gegen die Tür, die er hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Eine Tür aus Holz, ja, doch weniger massiv als die unsichtbaren Mauern, die zwischen ihnen standen. Alles an ihm war Marie... ihr Duft an seinen Händen, ihr Geschmack auf seinen Lippen, ihre Wärme an seinem Körper. Er berührte das Amulett um seinen Hals. Eines von zweien, die eine Einheit bildeten. Sie waren schon sehr lange im Besitz seiner Familie. Beide zusammen symbolisierten die Vereinigung zweier Seelen. Jetzt war Matthew, als hätte er mit dem Amulett auch die Hälfte seiner Seele bei Marie gelassen. Er hielt es so fest umschlossen, dass die Jade, glattgeschliffen vom Zahn der Zeit, in seine Handfläche schnitt. Er spürte den Schmerz nicht. 

* * *

Michael schlief noch, er hielt sein Lieblingskuscheltier fest im Arm, als Matthew leise die Tür zum Kinderzimmer öffnete. Kwai Chang saß in dem zweiten Bett, das in den Raum gestellt worden war. Eingehüllt in eine dicke, bunte Decke wirkte er klein und sehr blass. Und dann war da noch etwas anderes, etwas das Matthew so zuvor noch nie an seinem Sohn wahrgenommen hatte. Ein Misstrauen in den dunklen Augen. Eine stumme Anklage, die sagte: Du hast mich verlassen. Wo bist du gewesen, als ich dich brauchte?

Und einen Moment lang fragte sich Matthew, wer dieses Kind war, das solche Macht über sein Herz hatte, dass er sich schuldig fühlte, wo keine Schuld war. Er blinzelte, doch der seltsame Ausdruck war aus den Augen seines Sohnes verschwunden und er fragte sich, ob er jemals da gewesen war. Matthew fühlte sich plötzlich, als habe er einen Blick in die Zukunft geworfen, auf einen Tag, an dem alles, was er von seinem Sohn noch würde erwarten können, Bitterkeit war. 

„Vater?“, fragte eine schlaftrunkene Stimme. 

Matthew trat zu ihm und setzte sich auf den Rand des schmalen Kinderbettes. Er berührte zärtlich die Wange seines Sohnes und etwas in ihm atmete Erleichterung, als sich Kwai Changs Gesicht aufhellte. „Ich bin hier“, sagte er leise. „Es ist Zeit, mein Sohn.“

„Wir gehen weg?“ Ein nicht zu unterdrückender Trotz schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ja. Nach Saint Louis. Wir werden die Familie deiner Großmutter besuchen.“

„Und wir kommen nicht mehr hierher zurück?“

Matthew schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber was wir hier erfahren haben, werden wir mit uns nehmen – hier...“ er legte die Hand auf die Brust seines Sohnes, dann auf seine. „Und hier. Und es wird für immer bei uns sein.“

Ein Kinderkopf senkte sich. „Darf ich mich von Michael verabschieden? Er ist mein Freund.“

„Natürlich. Dafür ist später noch Zeit. Jetzt zieh’ dich an und komm’ in den Raum, in dem wir gewohnt haben. Ich werde unsere Sachen packen und auf dich warten.“ Matthew stand auf und half dem Jungen dabei, sich aus der Decke zu wickeln. Dann ließ er ihn allein. 

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, um zusammen zu packen, was sie mit sich nehmen würden. Dank der Großzügigkeit von Dr. Linc und seiner Frau würde sein Sohn auf dieser Reise nicht frieren. Matthew blickte sich noch einmal in dem Raum um, der für fast drei Monate eine Zuflucht für ihn und Kwai Chang geworden war und den sie gegen die Unsicherheit der Zukunft eintauschten. Und doch wusste er, dass nun kein Platz mehr für ihn in diesem Haus war. Nicht, nach dem, was zwischen ihm und Marie geschehen war. Marie... bis zu diesem Moment hatte er sich nicht erlaubt, an sie zu denken, ja nicht einmal an ihren Namen. Der Schmerz war... unbeschreiblich. Und er versuchte ihn anzunehmen, zu akzeptieren und letzlich loszulassen, wie man es ihn gelehrt hatte. Es gelang ihm nicht und er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, nein sackte dagegen, sein Kopf schlug hart an, als er die Bestie in seinem Inneren bekämpfte und zurückdrängte. 

„Vater?“

Er öffnete die Lider und blickte in die erschrockenen Augen seines Sohnes. Wortlos breitete er die Arme aus und hielt ihn fest.

* * *

Nellie und William Link ließen ihn sichtlich ungern gehen, doch Matthew war unbeirrbar. Marie sah er nicht wieder. Und auch Kwai Chang fiel es schwer, sich von Michael und den Mädchen zu trennen. Die sonst so kühle und beherrschte Miss Watkins wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen von den Wangen und steckte ihm noch ein Paket mit Reiseproviant, wie sie es nannte, zu. Die Verabschiedung hätte vielleicht kein Ende gefunden, wenn nicht die Zeit für die Familie drängte – sie mussten zum Bahnhof, um die Reise zum Besuch bei den Großeltern anzutreten. 

Und schließlich ging Matthew wieder eine fremde Straße in einem unbekannten Land entlang, nur war sie diesmal aus Asphalt und das Land war das gleiche, in dem er geboren wurde. Er hielt seinen Sohn an der Hand. Und versuchte nicht an Marie zu denken.

* * *

Einige Wochen später erhielt Marie einen Brief, ohne Absender, doch noch bevor sie den Umschlag öffnete, wusste sie von wem er war und ihr Herz schlug höher. 

Acht Monate später starb Marie Bradshaw in den Armen ihrer Schwester Nellie, nachdem sie ihrem Sohn Martin das Leben geschenkt hatte. Matthews Sohn.

 

Ende

 

„Es war ein köstlicher Traum, den ich da geträumt habe, von Leben, Liebe und Tod, von Lachen und Weinen, Gut und Böse und all dem, was unter dem Himmel gleich ist, unter einem Himmel, der alles ausgleicht. Ein köstlicher Traum von aller Herrlichkeit der Erde.“ Han Suyen


End file.
